Electrical connectors are commonly used for establishing electrical connections between compatible wires or cords, or between wires or cords and compatible devices such as electronics, electrical power consumers, or the like. In some cases, it is desirable to provide a releasable locking or strain-relief feature so that the connections are not readily pulled apart from one another. One example of such locking features is a threaded female collar and threaded male portion for coaxial connectors commonly used for cable television signal transmission.